estandartederokuganfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
House Rules
Esta sessão cobre as House Rules (regras caseiras) criadas para ambientar melhor o jogo para os players e manter a diversão sempre como objetivo. Paths, Basic & Advanced Schools Até segunda ordem, todos têm permissão para escolher suas escolas avançadas, paths e até basic schools dentre descritos nesta wiki. É importante salientar que deve-se pedir permissão antes de obter a escola de escolha. Vantagens Friend of the Elements Spiritual (4 points) Whenever you make a Trait or non-Weapon Skill Roll with either Trait associated with that Ring, you gain a Free Raise. Sempre que você fizer uma rolagem - não relacionada com Weapons - com um Trait associado ao Ring escolhido, você recebe um Free Raise. Sempre que você rolar o Anel escolhido, você recebe um Free Raise. Novas Armas Sagradas A Vantagem "Sacred Weapons" do Livro de Regras 4ª Edição foi modificada para adequar-se ao nome 'sagrada'. 'Crab' · MIGHT OF KISADA (6) - 5k3 Tetsubo; conta como Jade contra inimigos com pelo menos 1 Rank de Mácula. · KAIU BLADE (6) - 3k3 katana; indestrutível; -2 Reduction do alvo + seu IR. modificada 'Crane' · IRON BEAK (3) - 3k3 Yari; Alvo de uma Guard Action recebe +3 Reduction. 'Dragon' · DRAGON'S TWIN FANGS (6) - 3k2 Wakizashi - Free Raise na manobra Extra Attack quando usando esta arma. 'Mantis' · WASP'S STING (4) - Strength: 6 Yumi, Stringing se torna uma Free Action. 'Phoenix' · YOJIMBO'S GLORY (3) - 3k3 Naginata; alvo de uma Guard Action recebe +5 ArmorTN. 'Scorpion' · BAYUSHI BLADE (5) - 4k2 katana; +1k1 para Attack Rolls quando usar a manobra Feint. · SHADOWED STEEL (4) - 3k2 Katana - Tem a Keyword Ninja, adiciona +2TN(xIR) para resistir efeito de venenos aplicados na lâmina. 'Unicorn' · MOTO ZANBATO (6) - 4k3 Nodachi; +8 dano contra oponentes montados ou oponentes muito grandes. Iaijutsu Dueling Novas regras para duelo de Iaijutsu, tornando-o mais próximo do real: Assessment: - Skill: Iaijutsu ou Kenjutsu (se desembainhada) - Trait: Awareness Focus - Skill: Iaijutsu ou Kenjutsu (se desembainhada) - Ring: Void Strike: - Skill: Skill da arma que estiver usando (Iaijutsu pode ser usada se você estiver lutando com uma katana embainhada) - Trait: Reflexes Quaisquer bônus de Center Stance se aplicam no Strike Phase também. Você adiciona seu Reflexes no dano. ---- Dueling Kata: New Kata: Eyes of a Duelist Ring/Mastery: Water 3 Schools: Any Effect: Você pode, num duelo, usar Perception no Assessment Roll, mas recebe -1k0 no Focus Roll. New Kata: Strike with Precision Ring/Mastery: Fire 3 Schools: Any Effect: Você pode, num duelo, usar Agility no Strike Roll, mas recebe -1k0 no Assessment Roll. Novos Kata Kata da Onda Perversa Schools Hida Bushi, Usagi Bushi, Yoritomo Bushi. Requerimentos Água 3, Agilidade 3. Deve ser usada com um par de armas pequenas. Efeito: Quando é atingido num Round (tomar pelo menos 1 de dano), pode utilizar uma free action nesse turno, desde que não tenha usado ainda esta técnica. No próximo Round, usando outra Free Action, o usuário ataca o oponente que lhe alvejou no Round anterior: seus ataques este turno recebem -2k1, mas você não pode fazer nenhuma outra Free Action. Kata do Sussurro Talhado Schools Bayushi Bushi, Yoritomo Bushi. Requerimentos Ar 4 e Kenjutsu 3 ou Knives 4. Efeito: Toda vez que um oponente mais lento (menor init) errar um strike por uma diferença maior do que a diferença entre seus Reflexes x2, o usuário pode contra-atacá-lo imediatamente, como uma Free Action rolando -2k1 no dano. Seu Armor TN é reduzido em 10 até o Reactions Stage subsequente ao ataque. Kata da Consciência Compartilhada Schools Qualquer bushi e Qualquer Crab. Requerimentos Void 4, Meditation 2. Efeito: Se um aliado for atingido em combate, você pode gastar um Void por ele para reduzir o dano em 10, e, a próxima rolagem, sua e do seu aliad,o recebem um bônus na rolagem igual ao seu Void Ring x2. Kata da Lâmina Invertida Schools Bayushi Bushi, Mirumoto Bushi, Moto Bushi. Requerimentos Reflexes 3, Agility 4, Qualquer Weapon Skill 4. Efeito: Durante um duelo, você pode ignorar a sessão de focus e invés disso dar uma penalidade* para o seu oponente igual ao dobro de seu rank na arma utilizada. É uma tática desonrosa se utilizada fora de um combate, e pode acabar angariando uma má fama. Toda vez que utilizar essa técnica fora de um Mass Combat, o usuário perde Honra igual ao seu nível de Honra. *A penalidade ocorre no strike e no focus. Invés da rolagem de focus ser contestada, o oponente rola contra seu Agilityx4+Iaijutsu. Kata dos Irmãos-de-Guerra Schools Hida Bushi, Shiba Bushi, Daidoji Bushi, Yoritomo Bushi. Requerimentos Strength 4, e Heavy Weapons ou Spear ou Knives 4. Special É necessário estar usando uma arma com especialização numa das referidas skills. Efeito: Quando um aliado do mesmo Clã, ou com outra forte ligação, receber dano, sua próxima rolagem de ataque recebe um bônus igual ao dano recebido. Não é possível fazer nenhuma Simple Action (se não o ataque em si) ou Free Action (exceção movimento) no mesmo turno que utilizar este kata. Techniques Técnicas do Livro de Regras 4ª Edição revistas para a Campanha (continuam sob revisão constante): Crab Clan Hida Bushi Rank 2: Reduction = Earth+Void. Rank 3: Adicionar 'you gain a bonus of +1k0 to the total of your damage rolls'. Rank 4: 'Ignore up to 4+IR Reduction or the effects of Invulnerability'. Hiruma Bushi Rank 4: Adicionar: "you receive a Bonus equal to your FIRE ring to the total of your attack and damage rolls when your opponents is suffering from Conditional Effects (other than Grappled, Mounted/Higher, Prone) or if he have wounds in his Injured box." Crane Clan Daidoji Iron Warrior Rank 2: Adicionar: "You have +5ArmorTN against ranged attacks." Lion Clan Akodo Bushi Rank 3: Adicionar: "When fighting against an enemy with lower Personal Honor, you may add, once per skirmish, your Honor Rank to any roll total, except damage." Rank 4: "Once per skirmish PER TARGET." Ikoma Bard Rank 1: Inverter pelo Rank 2. Rank 2: Inverter pelo Rank 1. Matsu Berserker Rank 2: Trocar com: "Produces a Fear effect when assuming Full Attack stance with rating = Honor Rank - 4." Rank 3: Adicionar: "You receive +1k0 to attack rolls against opponents struck by Fear." Rank 4: Adicionar: "You receive +1k0 to damage rolls against opponents struck by Fear." Mantis Clan Yoritomo Bushi Rank 3: Adicionar: "You receive a bonus to your attack rolls equal to twice your Water Ring against prone opponents" Rank 4: You receive +1k0 to the attack if you sacrifice the bonus (this does not exlclude the free raises). Phoenix Clan Shiba Bushi Rank 4: When you use Polearms or Spears, the ArmorTN of those you guard (if any) increases by your Fire Ring. Rank 5: Add to the last sentence: "This is a hell of a Technique" or "Roubada". Scorpion Clan Bayushi Bushi Rank 2: A técnica foi renovada, ela faz o seguinte: +1FR que só pode ser usado para Feint e seu dano não é mais limitado pelo Insight Rank. Quando fizer um Disarme, recebe +5 na rolagem de Oposição. Rank 3: A técnica foi renovada, ela faz o seguinte: Sempre que acertar um oponente durante um combate corpo-a-corpo, o inimigo recebe -X, onde X é o School Rank em todas rolagens de Skill ou Trait. Essa penalidade dura até o Reactions Stage do round seguinte. Essa técnica acumula num máximo de duas vezes por alvo, resetando a duração com cada aplicação. Rank 4: +5 ArmorTN contra oponentes mais lentos. Rank 5: Pode-se tentar essa técnica uma vez por combate por oponente. O TN para se recuperar da Condição Stun é igual ao dano + Fire do bushi. Shosuro Infiltrator Rank 2: The bonuses ARE cumulative. Unicorn Clan Utaku Battle Maiden Rank 2: The bonus is 3+Water Ring. Manobras 'Called Shot' Dependendo da quantidade de dano e do Earth Ring do adversário, pode haver ferimento, desmembramento ou até morte devido à um Called Shot executado de modo perfeito. Desmembramento é um efeito sério já que não há método natural ou mágico de recuperar o membro perdido, causando um efeito permanente e até perigoso em alguns casos. Personagens que tiveram algum membro decepado, recebem (5 - Earth) Wounds (mínimo 1) no Reactions Stage de turno até ter atendimento médico, além efeito escolhido, a não ser que haja cuidados médicos. Para desmembrar, é necessário gastar um Void Point que não dá nenhum benefício adicional. 'Braço' (3 Raises; Earth x 6 Wounds para desmembrar) Ferimento Profundo -1k0 para dano.Perder Manejo da Arma Não adiciona skill na rolagem de ataque. Uma Simple Action para recuperar o manejo. Perde Consciência do Braço Não re-rola 10's nos ataques. Desmembrado Mutilado ou braço decepado. Perde a mão, antebraço ou braço. Recebe Missing Limb como Disadvantage. 'Pé' (4 Raises; Earth x 4 Wounds para desmembrar) Incapaz de Suportar o Próprio Peso -3k0 em testes de equilíbrio.Preso Não pode se mover até a arma ser retirada (atacante perde a arma) Queda Alvo é considerado Prone (ATN 5, Simple Action para se levantar). Desmembrado Perde os dedos ou o pé. Recebe Lost Limb como Disadvantage. 'Mão' (4 Raises; Earth x 5 Wounds para desmembrar) Ferimento Profundo -1k0 para dano.Sem Manejo Derruba qualquer coisa que estiver segurando. Não pode usar a mão por 2 turnos. Perde Consciência da Mão Considerado Unskilled em ataques (não pode usar Raises ou Free Raises, não re-rola 10's). Desmembrado Perde vários dedos, o dedão ou a mão inteira. Recebe Missing Limb como Disadvantage. 'Cabeça' (5 Raises; Earth x 6 Wounds para desmembrar) Blackout Alvo perde a próxima ação. Não pode declarar Full Defense.Sangue nos Olhos ATN reduzido para 10(+armor). Gasta uma Complex Action para limpar o sangue. Tonto -6 na Iniciativa. Penalidade decresce em 1 por turno até voltar ao normal. Critical! O atacante escolhe um dado de dano para explodir. Desmembrado Perde um olho (Ganha desvantagem Bad Eyesight) ou cicatriz horrenda (equivalente à desvantagem Benten's Curse). 'Perna' (3 Raises; Earth x 8 Wounds para desmembrar) Ferimento Sangrento Toma 1 Wound adicional no Reactions Stage de cada turno.Não Suporta o Peso do Corpo -2k0 em Defense rolls. Mancando Water Ring é considerado -2 para determinar distância (min 1/2m por turno). Não pode correr. Tropeçando Iniciativa reduzido a zero. Desmembrado Mutilado ou membro decepado. Perde o pé, canela ou perna. Ganha Lame como Disadvantage. Torso (2 Raises; Earth x 9 Wounds para desmembrar)''Ferimento Doloroso -1k0 em Skills rolls (que não Bugei baseada em Weapon) Atordoado -3 Iniciativa (efeito até o final da skirmish e cumulativo com outros ataques). Perda de Sangue Toma 2 Wounds durante o Reactions Stage (permanente e cumulativo com outros "Perda de Sangue") Acerto Vital Toma Wound = Skill usada pelo atacante para desferir o golpe. Desmembrado Gravemente ferido (estripado ou pulmão perfurado). Recebe Permanent Wound como Disadvantage. Toma 11 - Earth Wounds invés de 6 - Earth à cada Reaction Stage. 'Novas Manobras' As novas manobras são conduzidas através de simples declarações, como de praxe. Muitas das novas manobras não resultam diretamente em dano. Todas as Novas Manobras necessitam de uma rolagem de Ataque bem sucedida para terem efeito. '''Cicatriz' (4 Raises) Uma forma de ataque distintiva, na qual não há sequer dano contra o oponente. O cabelo do oponente, as roupas ou qualquer outro item de sua posse é atingido de modo que fique claro que o atacante seria mais que capaz de ferir gravemente seu oponente, mas é tão superior que não há necessidade. Esta é uma atitude aterrorizadora, e intimida o oponente. Não é possível utilizar a manobra durante a postura de Full Attack. 'Corpo-a-Corpo' (1 Raise) Esse ataque une as armas, de modo que a força bruta se torna um fator dominante. Se o ataque for bem sucedido, o atacante e o oponente estão momentaneamente com suas armas travadas e se empurram mutuamente. O defensor pode escolher (na sua ação) desengajar ou continuar lutando com o ataquente. Para desengajar, o defensor, numa Simple Action, rola Agility/Defense com TN igual à rolagem de ataque do atacante. Se ele falhar, continua o embate. Se for bem sucedido, o defensor desengaja e recebe um Free Raise para acertar o oponente no próximo ataque. Durante o embate, faz-se um Strength/Weapon Skill, o perdedor é jogado ao chão (considerado Prone), tomando Wounds igual à força do vitorioso. Se ambos decidirem se desengajar em seus turnos, eles são bem sucedidos automaticamente. 'Condução' (1 Raise) Invés de tentar acertar seu oponente, este ataque tem a intenção de forçá-lo a recuar, seja para longe de algum objetivo ou para um terreno desfavorável. Se o ataque for bem sucedido, o oponente é forçado para trás um número de metros igual ao Strength+Weapon Skill em pés (dividir por 3 para metros). O defensor faz um teste Agility/Athletics com TN igual à metade da rolagem do atacante para evitar tropeçar e cair. O oponente pode se recusar a recuar, no caso em que o atacante recebe +1k0 no dano. 'Obstrução' (3 Raises) Uma obstrução é um ataque dirigido para mover o oponente de uma maneira que ele obstrua outro atacante. É necessário que pelo menos um dos dois alvos (tanto o do ataque quanto o da obstrução) tenha uma iniciativa menor que o atacante. Esse ataque é muito efetivo contra oponentes que usam táticas de multidão (como goblins), permitindo que o atacante acerte um oponente (com grande dificuldade) e evite um segundo. 'Apontar-a-Garganta' (3 Raises) Esse é o clássico movimento de descansar a espada à centímetros da garganta do oponente, invés de dar dano. Se o defensor atacar ou fizer qualquer tipo de movimento brusco, o atacante pode decidir atacar o defensor como uma Free Action e recebe 4 Free Raises. Ambas ações se resolvem em conjunto. Não pode ser executada em Full Attack. 'Subjulgar' (2 Raises) Danos provenientes de um ataque com o objetivo de subjulgar o oponente recebem -1k1 no dano. Não é possível atingir o Wound Rank Out com essa manobra. Skills 'Staves' Nunchaku Staves 2: Dois Free Raise para a Maneuver Extra Attack (per turn); Staves 3: Você pode performar a Maneuver Extra Attack quantas vezes quiser por turno. Staves 4: +1 Free Raise para Extra Attack (per turn); Staves 5: Você não recebe Free Raise para Knockdown; Entretanto, ataques adicionais advindos da Maneuver Extra Attack recebem -3k1 no DR. Jo Staves 2: Um Free Raise para Maneuver Extra Attack (per turn); Staves 6: Um Free Raise para Maneuver Extra Attack (per turn). Extra Attacks Maneuvers têm -1k1 no DR. Sang Kauw Staves 4: O Sang Kauw "Crescent Blade" dá ao usuário +2ATN (não considerado Armor); Staves 4: O "Shield" Sang Kauw dá ao usuário +4ATN (considerado Armor) com Reduction 1, além de aumentar em 2 os Raises necessários para Disarm; Staves 6: Sang Kauw "Crescent Blade" aumenta a necessidade de Raises para Disarm em 1 & +1k0DR; Staves 6: "Shield" Sang Kauw aumenta a necessidade de Raises para Disarm em 1 (totalizando 3); Spears Nage-Yari Ao ser arremessada, a Nage-yari recebe um bônus de +1k0. Novas Mecânicas Miscelâneas Riding a Horse 'Descrição' You must have a horse and at least one rank in Horsemanship Skill. You roll Horsemanship with Agility. The horse can be used in various situations, having bonuses and penalties depending on the actual situation. While you're riding a horse, your Glory is increased by 0.5. 'Bônus' *Você recebe +1k0 em ataques refregados montados contra oponentes não montados, desde que ataque com armas de haste ou armas grandes. *Enquanto montado, sua iniciativa aumenta por duas vezes o Water do seu cavalo. *Você recebe um bônus no seu ATN igual ao seu Horsemanship contra ranged attacks e metade disso contra melee attacks. *Enquanto sua armada tenha um número de unidades de cavalaria igual ou maior que 1/3 da armada inimiga, seu general recebe +3 para o Tides of Battle. 'Penalidades' *Enquanto montado, você não consegue manter a etiqueta, e recebe '-1k0 em todos testes sociais' com pessoas não montadas. *Se você recebe dano igual ao seu Earth x2 enquanto montado, você deve fazer um teste de Reflexos, com TN igual a 5+Dano tomado ou ser derrubado e tornado Prone. *Você recebe um bônus na rolagem igual ao seu Horsemanship. Two Weapon Fighting 'Bônus' *Enquanto estiver utilizando duas armas, você ganhar 1FR para a manobra de Ataque Extra. *Você recebe um bônus no seu ATN igual ao seu Weapon Skill enquanto utilizar duas armas do mesmo tipo nas mãos, se você tiver a ênfase apropriada. *Oponentes com IR menor flanqueando você têm penalidade no ATN igual à metade do seu Weapon Skill. 'Penalidades' *É necessário ter pelo menos 5 de Skill quando utilizar duas armas; caso contrário, recebe -2k1 no ataque e -1k0 no dano. *Usar uma arma de duas mãos com apenas uma mão, reduz sua Força efetiva em 50% para calcular o dano. 'Warfare' Unidade Glória Durante um combate, a Glória é determinante para a força dos seus companheiros. Para cada Rank de Glória acima do primeiro, um de seus comandados têm +1 Insight Rank, sendo que o Insight Rank deles nunca pode ser igual ou maior que o seu. Status Você pode usar seu Status para 'comprar' sua Unidade. Para fazê-lo, você 'gasta' cada Status Rank para criar sua unidade, de acordo com o Insight Rank. Ex.: Mirumoto Musashi tem 8 Status Rank, então ele poderia usar seu Status para comprar um máximo de 8 samurai de Insight Rank 1. Ele poderia, porém, comprar menos pessoas por com mais Insight Rank; 4 samurai com 2 Insight Rank, por exemplo; Um samurai com 6 Insight Rank e dois com 1 Insight Rank, etc.''Suas unidades jamais podem ter Status igual ou maior que você. Honra Cada Clã tem uma visão diferente de Honra. Sua unidade responde de modos diferentes dependendo de sua Honra e Clã, como segue: ''(ainda não desenvolvido)